


When Greens Eyes Meet Blue

by CraftyCow



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band), Strong - One Direction (Song), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyCow/pseuds/CraftyCow
Summary: Soulmate Shit
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	1. Prologue

Singer/SongWriter Competition

Enter to Win!  
Submit a video of You  
Performing your ORIGINAL song  
Then come to our Festival  
February 1st 2020  
Begins at 10 am  
Winner will be Announced  
Prize: Professional recording and mixing of an original song  
Written by you  
Send submissions to Collin Simon at jazzyjamrecords@gmail.com 

Submissions must be in no later than January 30th at noon to qualify

Harry read the flyer in front of him, and like every other opportunity to make it in music, he took it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

January 30th, 2020  
8:28 PST  
Louis Tomlinson rolled out of bed, livid at himself for over sleeping. But there wasn’t anything to do about it, except to put the kettle on, get dressed, drink a quick cuppa tea and get to work. His feet shuffled across the cold hardwood on the way to the kitchen, he rolled his shoulders back, and massaged his neck while he set out his yorkshire tea bags, and his favorite mug, it was white with a black smiley face that had x’s for eyes. It made him smile every morning, even on his worst days. After plugging the electric kettle in Louis found himself climbing into the shower. He’d have to be quick, but after his long night out with friends yesterday he needed it.  
Drying his hair briskly with his towel, standing in his closet, Louis grabbed his favorite track suit, red with double white stripes down the sleeves and the legs. He threw on the nearest shoes, all white reeboks, and headed out the door.  
It was nice out, a cool 66 degrees (although the imperial system would never completely make sense to him), and he climbed into the car to drive to work. It was as uneventful as any other day. People honked at each other, he pulled into the parking lot of the record label, Jazzy Jams (it was a terrible name, but they made good music), and Louis had no idea that anything would be changing soon. He had a few projects to work on, a couple of songs to mix, and some clients to email. Was the meeting with Collin today? Louis shook his head, hopeful that he’d remember his schedule without having to check the calendar. He was going to have to though.  
He was late, rolling into the office at 10:01 am, but he was there and work would get done. That was all that mattered. His meeting was at 1:30, he knew his time frame now. And he got to work.  
~~~

Harry Styles had been up since 4:30 that morning. He was covered in a fine dusting of flour, the white powder fading the brown of his hair. It was nearly the end of his shaft today, at 11 am, but there was always so much to do. He needed to pull the last batch of sour dough bread from the oven, and there were three dozen sugar cookies that still needed to be frosted. Not to mention the clean up that he needed to do still.  
“Harry, thank you so much for your work!” Sarah Jones exclaimed as Harry’s boss rushed past him to collect the next order.  
“Anything for you Sarah,” he winked at her as she laughed, slipping through the double acting doors. She was an incredible boss. Sarah Jones and Mitch Rowland owned Sweet Sounds Bakery, here in LA. Sarah and Mitch had been business partners for nearly ten years now. And Mitch desperately wanted Sarah to date him, but she always said no. They were Harry’s best friends.  
“Harry, you get off in 15 minutes, why don’t you just go early,” Mitch came in, brushing his hands off on a light blue apron.  
“Gotta finish these last cookies Mitch,” Harry’s tongue poked out the corner of his mouth, concentrating. Mitch placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, carefully taking the piping bag from his hands.  
“Go Harry, you’ve got to finish that recording, and you’ve got work at the florist. Go, it’s not that much extra time.” Mitch slid the cookies away from Harry.  
“Okay, I’ll go. Thank you Mitch,” Harry washed his hands, dusted himself off and kissed Sarah on the cheek as he hurried out.  
Mitch was right. Harry did have a lot to do. He wanted to go over his video submission one more time. He knew he was running short on time, but he needed it to be perfect. Slipping into a seat at the Beachwood cafe down the street from the florist shop, he pulled out his laptop and reviewed the video.  
Harry had been trying to convince someone to sign him to a record label for years now. This must have been his hundredth attempt. It was exhausting. And discouraging. But he could do it. Harry knew it. He knew music was his calling. All the way to his bones he knew. Not only could he do it, but he was going to make a difference doing it.  
He hovered the cursor over the send button. Was this good enough? Would this finally work? He took a deep breath, drank the last of his green juice, and submitted his song with a whispered prayer.  
~~~

It was 1:45 and Louis was scrambling to gather his reports. Today was really not his day. Colin’s door was open, never a good sign. Louis cleared his throat.  
“Colin? Sorry I’ve been running late. Are you ready for me?”  
“Hmm,” the man looked up from his computer screen and waved Louis in. “You’re fine Louis, I’ve been going through the final wave of submissions.” He turned his computer screen to the side, showing Louis the man performing a slow rock ballad. It was good. Really good.  
“Should we have our meeting later, or...?”  
“No, no, this is what I wanted to talk with you about either way.” Collin sat back against his chair and eyed Louis uncertain. “You recall the public lawsuit we went through last year?”  
“Of course sir,” how could he forget? It made him highly uncomfortable, and he’d been looking for a different job ever since.  
“Well, this contest is an effort to improve the company’s public image. We’d like you to take the winner on as your client. Whoever it is, just help them to record a single that’s a great radio hit, and makes them feel successful. Maybe we’ll sign ‘em, who knows? What d’ya say Louis?”  
“I have a full client load already. Are you sure you want me to take this on?” Louis didn’t mind working with someone new, but they always had such grandiose ambitions, that typically made his job of producing radio hits a lot more challenging.  
“We think you’re the one for the job. But if you don’t think you can do it...?”  
“No, no I can do it. I’d be happy to.” After discussing further details, agreeing to show up to the show on Wednesday, Louis went back to his office and penciled in the rest of his week.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
February 1st  
7:26 am  
Harry stood in front of the mirror stressing over his hair. Not to mention his absolute fear of looking like an idiot in whatever he decided to wear. Today was his birthday. He felt sick to his stomach. Today was also the day they announced the winner of the songwriting competition. There was going to be a big festival, all the finalist videos would be shown. He was scared and it showed in the shaking of his hands.  
His hair could only get worse at this point, nothing he did while he was this nervous ended up looking good. So he was just going to get dressed. That didn’t feel like it was going to be any easier though.  
With a dissatisfied sigh, Harry pulled out his light blue slacks, and a white dress shirt. This would just have to be good enough. Slipping on his favorite boots, Harry left the house with his shirt halfway buttoned, exposing the tattoos on his chest. He carried his guitar on his back, and whispered a prayer before texting his mom on the way out.

H: I’m headed to the festival  
Mum: Good luck honey! I’m proud of you!  
H: I’m scared.  
Mum: I know. But you’re talented. And your music is good. You’ve got this, love.  
H: Thanks mum  
Mum: Let me know how it goes, good or bad, I’m here. Love you  
H: Love you too

Arriving at the festival left Harry’s head spinning. The colors were all too bright, girls were openly wandering his body with their eyes. Men watching him were slightly more discrete. He hardly noticed today. With his swirling nerves he bumped into a shorter man that he’d not noticed.  
“I’m so sorry,” Harry tried to apologize.  
“It’s fine,” the man was on the phone, waved Harry off, and was already on his way.  
“Okay,” any other day that kind of brush off wouldn’t have bothered him, but now Harry was sure it was a sign from the universe that he’d be brushed off by the music industry too. With a deep breath he went to sign in.

~~~

Louis was running late. This was not a surprise. But he was frustrated. It wasn’t even his fault this time. Collin had called last minute to ask him to pick up some paperwork from the office. There was a huge accident right off the office parking lot, trapping him for too long. He’d taken the opportunity to get tea from a chain cafe, it was way too sweet. Why would anyone ever put sugar in their tea. Proper sick for something that’s really good. Why ruin a good tea with sugar? American tea was disgusting.  
It was all beside the point. His phone was ringing, he’d just arrived at the festival. He was supposed to be meeting the finalists, the winner would be playing live.  
“Hey Collin, sorry, I”m on my way,” he walked right into a tall, dark haired man. He thought he heard him say sorry softly but he didn’t have time for this. “It’s fine,” he spoke softly, listening to Collin list off all the possible problems that they were facing. Louis was always doing damage control, and frankly, it was getting exhausting.  
“Yeah, I’ll take care of the lights and talk to sound tech. Don’t even worry about Collin. I’ve got this,” with complete disregard for Louis’ thoughts or time Collin hung up with even more complaining.  
His neck ached, his head was pounding. He needed a mug of tea. And what was that tuneless racket! He was going to scream. And great. His phone was ringing again. He checked the name on his phone, Lottie. His sister. He loved her, but there was no way he could take this phone call right now. He silenced it, and started ticking the tasks off his to do list.  
The sound people had never shown up. But the lights were fixed. Collin was supposed to text him about who the winner was. There were a few early clients arriving to show their support, and investors who needed someone to make them feel special even though they did nothing but have money and bad opinions.  
Collin climbed onto the stage and grandly took credit for the terrible morning Louis was having. With a sigh, and a groan Louis settled into a seat. And pulled his still vibrating phone from his pocket.  
Lottie: Louis I need to talk to you  
Lottie: It’s about mom  
Lottie: Louis we really need you. Like right now.  
Lottie: LOUIS! Call me back! Please!!  
Lottie: Louis mom is sick.  
Lottie: We need you.  
Lottie: Lou, we’re scared.

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit.

Louis: Collin there's a family emergency. I have to go. Let me know who I’m supposed to work with. So sorry.

And then Louis was racing away from the festival. His hands shaking so hard, he almost couldn’t dial Lottie back. He was trying to hold back the panic building in his throat. He couldn’t break. His sister needed him. It sounded like his mother needed him too.  
Shit.  
He was scared.

~~~

Harry slid down the door, on the inside of his tiny apartment. He buried his head in his hands and cried. He’d done it. Finally. Finally he’d done it. The first step into a music career.  
Harry: I did it mum

Best. Birthday. Ever.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to the vocals that Harry sends in for the contest.
> 
> https://youtu.be/5mAmCk-mMhw

February 25, 2020

From: Collin Simon

To: Louis Tomlinson

Subject: Contest Winner

Louis,

Our winner is Harry Styles. His video is attached.

You need to start working with him by March 1st.

Good luck with your family.

Hope all is well.

See you soon.

Collin

Louis hated emails. He hated them from Collin most of all. This was the end of his time at home, he was flying out later that night. It was well past time for contacting this Styles kid. He wouldn’t be home until the end of the week. Home. What a relative term. Los Angeles didn’t really feel like home to Louis. It was primarily a workplace for him, and he hated himself for living at work.

“Are you doing work, love?” Jay croaked from her bed. Louis closed his laptop softly.

“Sorry, mum. How are you doing?” Louis crossed to Jay, handed her a glass of water that she sipped.

“I’m fine. Are you okay? You’ve seemed stressed honey.” Jay was recovering from a sudden stroke. It was how they’d found out about the cancer.

“I know. I am. But, it’s just the way of the industry right now. I’ll be fine, I will.” Louis gave his mom’s hand a squeeze and tried to smile. He was afraid of breaking.

“Louis, will you sing for me? I heard you singing to the girls last night. Before you go, will you sing for me?” She smiled up at him, and Louis felt like her little boy all over again.

“Of course I will mom,” and Louis brushed his fingers through his mom's hair while he sang old family lullabies.

~~~

February 26, 2020

From: Louis Tomlinson

To: Harry E. Styles

Subject:

Mr. Styles,

I will be your Jazzy Jams coordinator. I apologize for any inconvenience to the delay in contact.

I am currently out of the country on personal business. I will be back in town on the 28th.

I’d like to begin working on recording and mixing your contest-winning song, Sign of the Times, no later than March 1st.

I look forward to working with you.

Louis Tomlinson

This Tomlinson guy was not what Harry had expected. Short. Brief. Professional. Stiff. Totally uninspired.

February 26, 2020

From: Harry E Styles

To: Louis Tomlinson

Subject: Re:

Hey Tommo,

I’m thrilled to be working with you! I’m attaching the lyrics and the guitar I’ve worked up to this email. I can’t work on the 28th, but I could start on the 1st of March. What’s the address of the studio we’ll be working at? I’m super excited about this. Can’t wait to hear back from you!

Harry

Louis could not believe this email. Who did this kid think he was? Tommo? What? He was not going to be called that by a client.

February 27, 2020

To: Harry E. Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Subject: Re:Re;

Mr. Styles,

I would be happy to begin working with you Monday, March 2nd at 10 am.

The studio address  
7085 Hollywood Blvd #124, Los Angeles, CA 90028

Mr. Tomlinson

Harry was annoyed. This man was literally crushing his desire to make art with every email. Working with him was going to be an absolute bore. He would respond later. He had to run to the florist for work. Niall was scheduled today, which was sure to help.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

March 1, 2020  
To: Harry E. Styles  
From: Louis Tomlinson  
Subject: Delay

Mr. Styles,  
Given the current state of distress, we are all finding ourselves in Jazzy Jams has decided to postpone our consultation and recording sessions. Nothing has changed as far as the prize you are expected to receive. I will contact you again shortly. Thank you for your understanding

Louis Tomlinson

March 2, 2020  
To: Louis Tomlinson  
From: Harry E. Styles  
Subject: Re: Delay

Tommo,  
Thank you for keeping me updated. I completely understand and was going to postpone myself if I didn’t hear from you. Please let me know when we might be able to begin working together. I’m still looking forward to it.

Harry

The rumor was that California would be declaring a state of emergency soon. Which would be followed by a stay at home order. Harry didn’t know when it would happen, but he didn’t want to take any chances. He was headed to the store. He needed to remember a mask? That was going to be a tricky change to remember. But whatever kept people safe. That’s what mattered.

~~~

Louis covered his face, pulled a baseball cap over his head, and started for the grocery store. He needed to have something if they were going to shut things down for any amount of time. Louis didn’t cook. He generally ordered takeout and had a lazy and unhealthy diet. But he didn’t worry about it too much.  
Popping shop was usually a relaxing activity for Louis. He could do it methodically, letting all of the tension and frustration of work and relationships wait for him at the door. But not today.  
Today it was a madhouse. Masked and unmasked people running down isles with their carts and their kids. Yelling and fighting. It was unbelievable. On his left were two middle-aged men looking like they were about to start throwing punches. Louis moved quickly. He was just here to grab some basics, some easy premade stuff, maybe frozen meals, and of course his snacks. Oreos being the most important item on his list.   
And toilet paper.  
Shit.  
He needed to grab toilet paper.

~~~

Harry had expected the chaos when he’d reviewed the messages and videos family and friends had been sending him. Today was his day off since he’d been planning to start working with that Tomlinson guy. With that canceled he had the perfect opportunity to pick up anything he might need before things started to close up. He hoped that wouldn’t actually happen. But he wasn’t ignorant of the world and what was happening.  
Things were bad. People were sick. And people were dying. Worst of all, maybe, people were scared. Just terrified. And that fear spread like fire, inciting further panic and chaos. All of this was evident at the local shops. Harry helped a feeble elderly couple get a few things off the higher shelves, and did his best to make way for the woman who’d brought her children along. Probably because they didn’t have anywhere else to go while she shopped. All the while Harry slowly, and methodically, gathered his things. He started in the produce section which was where he spent most of his time and money if he was being honest. And he’d probably have to buy a few things canned or frozen even though he’d rather have fresh, but he didn’t know what might happen. It wasn’t like he had a lot of storage space either though. His apartment was only 185 square feet. There was a reason he shopped so often and ate at friends' homes so frequently.  
It would be fine. It had to be.  
Harry thought he’d grabbed everything he needed. But he felt off. Surely he was missing something. He was. What was it?  
Damn.  
Toilet paper.  
That was going to be hard to get. He just knew it.

~~~

Pushing people aside, Louis finally made it to the toilet paper. Miraculously there was still a package left. He reached to take it at the same time that the most massive hands he’d ever seen also took hold. At first, all he could register was the chunky rings on the man's fingers. They were distracting.  
“Oi, this is mine,” Louis tugged it away from the man with the large hands.  
“I’m sure we can find a way to share a commodity so high in demand,” he spoke so slowly. Ugh.  
“Ya avocado loving knob, give me the paper.”  
“You’re coming at my produce? No, slag off tracksuit boy.”  
“You must not be batting at a full wicket if you think I’m giving this over. You’ve got cucumbers in there, bet you put salt on those. Proper disgusting, innit.”  
“Stop attacking my diet! You toddler clothes wearing skiver.”  
“Give it here lad,” both men tugged at it simultaneously, shredding the plastic on either side of the package, rolls scattering at their feet. Louis felt like an idiot immediately. He vaguely registered the man he was fighting with groaning.  
And that was all it took for strangers to gather the scattered rolls before either man could collect the paper they’d ruined.  
“I’m so sorry, that was immature of me,” the slow, rumbling voice spoke up.  
“Nah, mate, this one was on me.” Louis looked at this man for the first time in all of this kerfuffle. And felt his breath catch. All he could see were eyes that reminded him of springtime. Shit, why couldn’t he breathe!  
“Best of luck with all this mate,” and the boy with the green eyes disappeared. And Louis could feel his lungs fill with air again. Shit.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
4, March 2020

COVID-19, what do we even know about it? They’ve declared a state of emergency today, and I’ll be honest. I don’t actually know what that means. But it looks bad for work. And my social life. But mostly work. This is a shit situation, and I don’t know what to do with myself. I can’t work, I won’t be able to afford this tiny apartment anymore, and I definitely can’t go anywhere. I don’t have any place to go. Maybe that music thing will pan out? I hope so.  
-H

“I don’t want to leave you hanging, if you need me to come in for anything please let me know,” Harry was cramped on his bed/couch. He couldn’t work.  
“We will Harry. I’m really sorry about all of this, we just can’t keep anyone on right now,” Niall’s voice was muffled through the phone, and Harry knew his friend was stressed.  
“Don’t worry about it NIaller. I’ll be fine.”  
“Thanks, man, I’ll catch you later. Stay safe.”  
And that was it. No bakery. No florist. No income. Shit.

~~~

February 5 2020  
To: Harry E. Styles  
From: Louis Tomlinson  
Subject:

Mr. Styles,  
Regarding your single, the label and I would like to begin working with you remotely. After having reviewed your vocals, lyrics, and guitar I have several suggestions. Attached are some mixed versions of your song that I feel will be more radio-friendly. We can rerecord your vocals when we decide which version you prefer. Looking forward to hearing from you.

Mr. Tomlinson

Harry couldn’t help rolling his eyes. He would be okay if he never met this man, but surely it would be simpler to go through this in person.

February 5 2020  
To: Louis Tomlinson  
From: Harry E. Styles  
Subject: Re:

Tommo,  
I’m not using any of those tracks that you sent. I don’t like the pop version. Sign of the Times is a rock ballad. I only want guitar or piano. It needs to stay simple. I appreciate the input. But could you just overlap my stripped vocals with the track I recorded? Thanks, mate.  
Harry

Louis wanted to scream.  
This single would never make it on the radio. There was a framework for this. What a stubborn man! 

February 6, 2020  
To: Harry E. Styles  
From: Louis Tomlinson  
Subject: Re:Re:

Mr. Styles,  
I completely understand your desire to preserve the integrity of your original work. I intend to keep things as close to your original vision. Please consider adjusting your expectations for the benefit of your radio success. Thank you.

MR. TOMLINSON

February 6, 2020  
To: Louis Tomlinson  
From: Harry E. Styles  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:

Mr. Tommo,  
I don’t care about radio success. I don’t want a radio single. I want to record this song in its complete original entirety. I want to make the music I love. And if it’s not successful then it’s not successful. But I have to do what I love, the way I love it. I’m not changing this.

Harry Styles

February 7, 2020  
To: Harry E. Styles  
From: Louis Tomlinson  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:

Mr. Styles,  
Once again, I understand that you want to preserve the art that you’ve created. However, you need to understand that you are working with a record label now. And you have to work with us because it represents us just as much as it will represent you. Please consider this new arrangement of your song. I look forward to hearing back from you.

Mr. TOMLINSON

Harry couldn’t work with this man.

February 7, 2020  
To: Louis Tomlinson  
From: Harry E. Styles  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:

Mr. Tomlinson,  
I do not feel the need to repeat myself again. But I will.  
No. I will not cave. I will not give on this. I will not do something I don’t like because you and the record label think it’ll be more palatable to the public. There’s a story I want to tell, and there’s a sound that fits this message. I’m not changing that.

Mr. Styles

Louis could not work with this man.

~~~

“Hey Gemma,” Harry answered the call, rolling from his bed right into the front of his kitchen sink. He hated this pandemic. And he hated being alone.  
“Harry! How are you holding up in LA?”  
“Not great. I’m alone a lot and I don’t like it.”  
“I’m sorry Harry. I’m lonely too. I can’t even go see mum. I might ask Michael to move in.”  
“Gem! That’s big.”  
“I know. But I think it might be nice. For my mental health and all.”  
“If you think it’s a good idea I totally support you, sis.”  
“You do?” She sighed, Harry could practically feel her relief. “I really like him, Harry.”  
“I know Gem. I’m excited for you.”  
“What about you? How are you going to combat the pandemic blues?”  
“I don’t know,” he sat on the floor, feeling more cramped than usual. “I’m supposed to be recording my song with this record label, and the agent I’m working with is an absolute wanker.”  
“Harry!” Gemma laughed at her brother as he continued talking to her.  
“I just don’t want him to change my direction. I like it! I love this song. I’m really proud of it. I just want him to let me record it. I just want to hear the music in my mind come to life. It’s hopeless!”  
“Harry, he is a professional. Maybe you could actually talk to him. Like talk for real about what you both want? You know what I mean?”  
“Ugh! Gem! I don’t want to talk to him. He’s an absolute nutter. He can’t possibly be right about this.”  
“Give it a try Haz. You have to try.”  
“I know Gem. I know I do. I’m so close. Closer than I’ve ever been.”  
“You’re going to make it Harry. I know it.”

~~~

February 10, 2020  
To: Louis Tomlinson  
From: Harry E. Styles  
Subject: 

Mr. Tomlinson,  
I apologize for the previous correspondence. I hope we can work more effectively moving forward. I have some ideas I’d like to discuss, and a few questions about your ideas as well. I would appreciate it if you could phone me.  
Thank you.

Harry

Louis wasn’t sure how to take this change of tone from his client but this was better. At least he seemed willing to work with him now. He’d phone the man, and maybe they’d be able to work it out.

~~~

Harry was out for a run. With a mask. It was time. He’d been having a rough time of quarantine. Being completely alone wasn’t going so well. He talked to his mum every day, Gemma almost as often, he heard from Sarah and Mitch once a week. They were still running the bakery but on a much smaller scale, while Niall and his family had closed down shop for now. They were hoping things would get better. But the state of emergency left everyone feeling nervous. Harry hadn’t been out of his suffocatingly small apartment in days.  
So, he was running. He hadn’t been running in ages. Now seemed as good a time as any to take it up again.  
With Fleetwood Mac filling his ears, letting his eyes focus only on the next step. He was trying to utilize a meditation technique he’d heard about a while ago. So he let his thoughts come and go. Reminding himself that his frustrations with that Louis Tomlinson, his stress about work, and the panic bubbling up when he let COVID-19 fill his thoughts, he let those things go. They would still be around to stress him out later. So he’d let it go. Instead, he’d breathe. Breathe in. Breathe out. One, two, three, breathe in. Breathe out.  
Oof.  
A black and white dog jumped on him. He wasn't big enough to hurt him, but it startled him.  
“Hey buddy,” the dog had a black collar and a red leash. He was cute. Harry looked up when he saw the vans walking up to him.  
“So sorry mate, Clifford got away from me,” the van wearing individual had a hand that came down to pick up the leash.  
“It’s fine, don’t even worry about it,” Harry looked up and saw blue eyes that he’d never be able to forget. He knew it.  
“Sorry for getting so close too, it’s a weird time.” the man kept speaking and Harry barely registered that he had an English accent. All he could think about were those blue eyes that were stepping back from him.  
“I get it, weird time. Cute dog though. Clifford’s a great name.” He said it all absently, feeling so much discomfort while his mind scrambled to find the word for the eyes in front of him. He felt kind of sick.  
“See you around,” and he was gone. Harry didn’t think he’d ever be the same. Did he believe in love at first sight? Maybe he did now.

~~~

Today 11:45  
Gemma, I’m in love with him.

Harry! Who??

A man I met on my run today. His dog attacked me. He’s perfect.

Harry...it sounds like you don’t know anything about him.

Gem, his eyes looked into my soul.

Harry.

I know. I know.

I love you, and I cannot wait to meet this guy when you actually meet him  
too.

Thanks sis.

~~~

12 February 2020  
I’m calling that Styles kid tomorrow and I don’t want to. I don’t want to have to be writing about it either. But I’m actually kind of excited. Life feels endlessly boring right now. The only other person I’ve been in contact with has been Collin, and I hate him. The absolute chav. I talk to Lottie too. And the twins so I guess I have contact with people. But I’m just so over this pandemic. I want it to end. Immediately.

~~~

Harry wanted to run away from this phone call. But it was time to talk to his agent at the record label. He was gonna be sick. Louis Tomlinson was a git. His phone rang. He groaned and decided to face his anxieties.  
“‘Ello?”  
“Is this Harry Styles?”  
“Sure is mate.”  
“I’m Louis Tomlinson, with Jazzy Jams, How’re you doing mate?”  
“I’m alright, where are you from Mr. Tomlinson?”  
“Doncaster! Thanks for askin’, I’ve guess I got the accent to give it away.”  
“It’s a good accent! I’m from Holmes Chapel, so not far from you. What brought you to LA?’  
“Holmes Chapel! Right fine place, proper good. We really don’t need to talk so much about ourselves.”  
“I’d like to know more about you if we’ll be working together.”  
“Oh.”  
Louis didn’t want to talk about himself. He didn’t even think he wanted Styles to talk. Talking was not his favorite thing.  
“Mr. Styles I’d like to work on your music.”  
“Do you live with people? Because I’ve been by myself. I’d really like to talk before we start working.”  
This guy had to be kidding. Louis did not want to talk to him about his personal life. This was work!  
“No, I live by myself, That’s how I prefer it though,”  
“Oh. Sounds like you don’t want to talk about yourself. Sign of the Times then.” The boy on the end of the line sighed.  
“Sign of the Times then.”

Why did Louis feel bad?


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's house: https://www.insider.com/photos-los-angeles-micro-suite-little-tokyo-2020-1#when-it-got-too-stuffy-in-the-apartment-i-fortunately-could-escape-to-the-rooftop-to-get-views-of-the-city-and-a-nice-breeze-11

Chapter 6

February 19, 2020  
There’s a stay at home order. I don’t know if I can do this. I’m going to call mum, but I think I need to find a way out of here. I can’t keep paying for my apartment. I have until the end of the month. I don’t know what I’m going to do. It feels as bad as I thought it would.

Harry’s phone started ringing and he thought he’d lose it. Louis Tomlinson was going to keep trying to make him change his song. He didn’t want to do this today.

“Hi Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry wanted to groan. This was going to be impossible.  
“Mr. Styles, how are you doing today?”  
“No great Tommo. Bad. Actually.”  
“Oh.” This was a defining moment for Louis and he didn’t know how he was going to handle it. But apparently, his mouth made the decision before his mind could think it through. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“You don’t like personal conversations. We don’t have to do this.”  
“No. Harry, you can talk about this with me. I’m here for you. What’s goin’ on lad?”  
“I’m out of work. Which is not special. So many people are out of work. But I can’t pay rent. So I have until the end of the month to figure this out. And I don’t know what to do. Plus my family is still back in England and I’ve been lonely and stressed. I just haven’t been handling this quarantine well. I feel like I’m breaking. I just, I don’t know what to do so just let me record my song Tommo.” The line was silent for a minute while Harry tried to calm his racing heart, and Louis searched for a response. “Thanks for finally calling me by my first name Mr. Tomlinson. I liked that.”  
“Yeah. Of course. Thanks for addressing me formally finally. I appreciate it.”  
Harry’s breath was shaky and Louis wasn’t sure what to say. Or how to help.  
“But do you like being called Mr. Tomlinson? It’s kind of boring.” Louis had to laugh at Harry being cheeky.  
“It’s professional. It makes the most sense.”  
“Sure, but it’s not fun.”  
“Harry,” Louis didn’t know what was going on. It felt like an out of body experience. “I have a pretty big house. Why don’t you move in?” Did he just say that out loud? What?  
“What?”  
“You need someplace to stay, um and I have space.”  
“You don’t need to do that Mr. Tomlinson”  
“Let me help,” Louis knew that Harry couldn’t see him, but he shrugged anyway. “We’ll make some rules. We’ll keep it professional. You can work on your music. Maybe we can find some kind of middle ground.”  
“I doubt we’ll find a middle ground, but if you really mean it I would really appreciate it. I can’t tell you how much that would mean for me. I can pay you something for rent. I really don’t want to be a bother. I’ll-”  
“Yeah. Harry, just move in for a little bit. I’ll come help you move.”  
“I don’t have much to move but, okay. That sounds great. Thank you.” Louis was sure he was going to regret this. But there was no going back now.

~~~

Louis stood outside of a building in Little Tokyo. Harry had told him that he lived in a micro-suite. He wasn’t even sure what that meant, but it couldn’t be very nice. He let himself into the building and teetered up the narrow, steep steps to the apartment on the top floor. Drat.  
This was such a bad idea.  
He knocked anyway.  
“Hey, come in!” The door flew open, and all Louis saw was Harry’s back and he continued stuffing things into a backpack. At least he hoped it was Harry. They hadn’t actually met before. Shit. This was such a bad idea!  
He stepped inside hesitantly.  
“Harry Styles?”  
“Yeah, you’re Tomlinson?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Louis just stood in the doorway uncertainty.  
“This is where you live?” Louis was trying not to show his shock (which was easy to do with his mask on), but this apartment had to be the smallest in LA.  
“Yep. My favorite 185 square feet. I’ve been here for a couple years. I’ve loved it.”  
“It’s insane. There’s no space.”  
“Here,” Harry pushed a single box back to Louis without looking at him, grabbed a full duffle bag, and a backpack.  
“Is that everything?”  
“Yeah.” Harry sighed. “We can go.”  
“Alright mate?”  
“Yeah, just saying goodbye.” When Harry did finally turn around his eyes were closed.  
“Cool,” and Louis felt like he should step out, so he did. Just into the hallway, hoping that the guy was okay.  
Harry cleared his throat and locked up the door. Keeping his head down he motioned for Louis to lead the way. So he did. No questions asked. This was a rough start to a clearly terrible idea.  
“This is it,” Louis clicked his keys to unlock the car, and started putting the shockingly small amount of possessions belonging to his new flatmate into the trunk. “Harry?” Louis looked back for him but didn’t see the man. How had he lost him? It was then that he heard Harry’s slow, deep voice rumblings from down the street.  
The tall, dark haired man had surgical gloves on his hands, his mask across his face, and collecting an old woman’s boxes for her. What the hell? Louis was so shocked that he just watched. Harry finished this unexpected task and waved to the woman before turning back toward Louis. Harry used a hand to tousle the curly hair on the top of his head, shoulders hunched over as he sauntered back to the car.  
“Sorry about that Mr. Tomlinson,” then Harry climbed into the passenger side.  
“What was that, Styles?”  
“She needed help. It doesn’t feel right not to help, even with the pandemic. I just keep sanitizer, and disposable gloves so I can make sure people feel comfortable. It’s not a big deal.”  
“No, I was just surprised.” They remained silent for the rest of the ride. Neither of them making eye contact.

~~~

Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe the wrong way. Mr. Tomlinson’s car was nicer than anything he’d ever owned. And the further they drove the more nervous Harry got. They were coming down Beachwood canyon. Harry didn’t belong someplace like this.  
They rolled up a driveway, and stopped in front of the stairs to the house that Harry could only assume was Louis’.  
Louis didn’t talk much, just carried Harry’s box up the front steps, unlocked the door, and nodded a stunned, and very overwhelmed Harry inside. It was beautiful. Open floor plan, white chairs, black trim on the white stairs and walls. It looked stiff. Nearly unlived in. Beautiful though. So many windows. Windows that opened up into an overwhelming amount of blue sky.  
“Your room will be second on the left. Do you need me to show you up?” Louis’ voice startled Harry out of his awe.  
“Oh, uh, no. I can probably find it. Second on the left.”  
“Yeah, and the bathroom is on the right. We’ll have to share but I don’t mind if you don’t.”  
“No, that sounds good. Thanks,” Harry decided to stop looking at everything, put his head down, and stumbled his way up the stairs, trying to ignore the conversation Tomlinson was having on the phone now. Harry was in over his head. This place was so nice, almost unbearably nice. He stumbled up the last couple of steps, catching himself with his hand against the wall. It was so clean! White walls everywhere! It was bland and boring and stifling!  
He just needed to get to his room. Then he could regroup. Harry pushed his way into the first door he found and stopped dead.  
This room was nothing like the rest of the house. It was a mess. The bed was unmade, a green duvet pushed onto the floor. Posters of bands from all different eras in varying degrees of stability. There was a mug of cold tea on the bedside table, and open books scattered across the bed and floor. Pictures of beautiful girls with Tomlinson dressed in a Doncaster Rovers uniform mounted on the walls.  
“This is not my room,” Harry turned and walked immediately into his new roommate.  
“It’s not.”  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Harry sputtered, trying not to ruin this unbelievable, uncomfortable, but much needed opportunity. He made his way past Tomlinson and walked right into the next bedroom. It was more like what he’d expected. Pristine. Bare walls, dust free, black and white. But big. Uncomfortably large.  
“Um, Harry?” Louis knocked lightly on the open door. “We don’t have to talk, I just wanted you to know, it’s cool. We’re good.”  
“Thanks,” Harry barely breathed the word out before Louis disappeared. Dropping his duffle at the foot of the bed and the backpack in the corner, Harry sat on his new bed. This felt weird. And Harry was still lonely.


	8. Chapter 7

February 25, 2020

Living with Louis isn't so bad. We haven't really had a good chance to work on my song. And he keeps to himself a lot. I think he's got a dog that I haven't met. I almost never run into him. I make breakfast in the morning after I get home from my run and while I'm showering he usually leaves. I think to walk his dog? And it's not like either of us can go anywhere, so you'd think we'd see more of one another, but we just don't. I talk to mum and Gemma before they go to bed so my early afternoons are full. He seems to spend a lot of time on his own in the evenings. I don't know. It doesn't feel any different than living alone, except that I'm constantly sure I'm going to incur the wrath of my mysterious flatmate.

~~~

February 25, 2020

To: Collin Simon

From: Louis Tomlinson

Subject: Styles

Collin,

I thought you would appreciate an update on my work with Harry Styles on his song Sign of the Times. We have discussed several different arrangements of the song, he is not yet satisfied with any of them. We are continuing to negotiate the intricacies of said single.

Also, because of personal circumstances, Mr. Styles has temporarily moved into the extra room of my home.

Louis Tomlinson

February 26, 2020

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Collin Simon

Subject: Re:Styles

That all seems reasonable. Please maintain professionalism while he is staying in your home. I look forward to hearing the song.

Collin

~~~

February 27, 2020

I really need to get to work. Having someone in my house for the first time in so long has been uncomfortable though. He hasn't done anything wrong. I just don't know how to be my usual self with a stranger in the house too. I've got to get over it though.

~~~

February 27, 2020

To: Harry E. Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Subject:

Harry,

I was hoping we could get to work on your song today or tomorrow. Please let me know if that works alright for you.

Louis Tomlinson

February 27, 2020

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry E. Styles

Subject: Re:

Are you really emailing me about this? I sleep down the hall from you. And there's a stay-at-home order. That sounds great. I'll see you in the morning?

Harry

~~~

Harry woke up on the 28th and went for his run as usual. It was good for him to get out and get some fresh air. The perfect white walls, black trim, and neutral-colored furniture were really doing him in. Plus he never saw his new roommate. Which was fine. But he'd hoped to feel less lonely when he moved in. Gemma was less lonely now with Michael, which was good. He worried about her. He didn't know if his song would ever get recorded. It all felt very uncertain, not to mention that they hadn't worked on it since he'd moved in. What kind of person emails their roommate to schedule something? He could have walked down the hall. It wasn't even a long hall!

With a heavy, frustrated sigh Harry decided it was time to let his thoughts go. Meditation. Running was supposed to help with all of this. No more racing thoughts. No more frustrations. Just running.

Just breathing.

One, two, three. In. Out. One, two, three, one, two, three. In and out.

A dog was barking. He smiled but kept running. The dog was a little frantic. He turned to see a black and white dog trying to chase after him from the other side of the street. Its owner desperately trying to keep their pet under control. Harry slowed, was that, was that the dog he'd met a while back?

"Clifford? Right?" The man on the other side of the street laughed when Harry called out. Harry tried desperately not to search for the blue eyes that he'd seen before. The dog's owner knelt down to talk to him softly, waved absently at Harry before continuing on. Harry was relieved but also disappointed. He'd hoped to actually talk to the blue-eyed dog owner. Maybe next time? What had the chances been that they'd run into each other a second time? It would be just as likely to run into him a third time. Right?

It didn't matter. There was a pandemic. It wasn't like they could go out. But what if they could? Harry continued his run, and let himself daydream about asking those blue eyes out for coffee, or maybe dinner. What he would say, and how he would convince the blue boy to like him. It was the first really fun thing he'd been able to think about in a while. So he indulged in the fantasies and daydreams, a shy smile keeping him company for the rest of the morning.

~~~

I saw him again Gem

Did you talk to him?

No. But I wanted to.

I'm excited for the next time you see him. It's so cute!

It's not realistic.

Who cares? We're in a pandemic! Try to enjoy yourself Haz!

I'm trying.

How's the song going? And the new roommate?

~~~

As much as Louis wanted to work on Harry's song, he also wanted to sleep. He was tired. And, admittedly, a little depressed with all this pandemic stuff. Talking with Harry might help. Lottie said he should socialize, that it would be good for him. But he wasn't so sure. So he went to shower. He'd brought Clifford home after a walk, told Elenor to F-off and let him have his dog for a while, and now he was ready to face the day.

Or at least pretend he was ready.

Harry didn't seem to be home, or awake maybe? Either way, it meant he had the privacy he was used to. It was time to clean up.

~~~

Harry was sweaty, and it felt really good. He was exhausted. Another satisfying feeling. With his last burst of energy, he ran up the front steps, and shut the door softly, not wanting to bother his roommate if he was still asleep or busy with work. And Harry smiled at the last staircase that stood between him and a shower. Stumbling up the stairs he peeled his shirt up over his head, wiped the sweat on his face and chest off with said shirt, and watched his feet move. Only to bump into a wet, clean, tired-looking Louis.

"Shit. Sorry!" Harry stepped back from the man in a towel.

Louis looked shocked for just a split second while his eyes looked at Harry's chest, noticing the tattoos and, well, everything else.

"It's alright mate, out for a run?"

"Yeah," Harry was trying not to look directly at the half-naked man in his hallway.

"Great. I'll see you downstairs whenever you're done cleaning up then." Louis cleared his throat and crossed the hall into his messy room, sighing in relief once the door was closed.

Harry stood in the hallway trying to process something. Louis' eyes had looked familiar. But that couldn't be right. It couldn't be.

"Shit. I need to shower." Harry shook his head and decided he was imagining things.

~~~

Louis had a glass of milk and oreos on the counter that he ate slowly while going through emails. He hated work. Well, that wasn't true. He hated working with Collin. He loved music though. Time had really changed the way he viewed the music industry. It was once this pristine, gold and glass world filled with kindness and master artists. Now it felt fake. All Louis could think of was how much he'd lost that view of musicians. They were selfish. They wanted money. Record label execs were even worse. Exploiting young musicians because they didn't know better. There was a time when Louis had defended and fought for every artist he got to work with. Then they proved him wrong. There was no integrity in art. Only greed.

"Is that your breakfast?" Harry startled Louis with his unexpected words, but he tried not to show it.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh." Harry pulled things like spinach and beets out of the refrigerator and Louis watched as his flatmate made what he was sure was a toxic drink. Poison for his flatmate perhaps?

"That's proper disgusting Harry," the tall boy laughed softly, his still-wet curls catching Louis' eyes.

"Something tells me you've never tried it. Want a sip?" Harry offered his cup of purple juice out to Louis. He hesitantly took it from the hopeful man. And took a sip.

"Ugh," Louis gagged as he handed the glass back. "I feel like I just got punched in the throat with dirt. Ugh," drank the rest of his milk while Harry laughed at him.

"It's just the beets, they're not that bad."

"Harry, that was like drinking plant puke," Louis looked right into Harry's eyes as he spoke for added emphasis.

Shit.

"When you're done with that toxic concoction let me know. We can go down to the studio."

"We're going out?"

"No, it's the in-home studio. It's in the basement. I probably should have shown you before. Sorry 'bout that mate," with that Louis put his oreos into the cupboard and left his milk glass in the chrome sink.

Shit.

How had Harry started living with those blue eyes and not known it? And how could they belong to Louis Tomlinson! It was like living in a sitcom. Or a nightmare.

~~~

Louis settled into a seat downstairs by the recording equipment. He had an electric kettle down here, so he started the water for a cuppa tea. Harry Styles had the grocery store green eyes. That felt like it had been years ago that he'd seen them. But they were the same eyes.

Shit.

He'd have to keep pretending everything was fine.


	9. Chapter 8

“I was thinking that maybe you could make it, like, not explicit.”

“Why though?”

“It’ll just reach more audiences if you change that lyric.”

“Change it to what?” Harry sighed as he and Louis spent the fourth hour working through Sign of the Times. It shouldn’t have been this difficult to work together. At least he’d gotten Louis to conceded the style of music to his original vision.

“How about you try stuck and running?”

“Hmm, okay,” Harry sang the chorus again this time with a lyric change.

“Did you just sing stuckin’ running?”

“Yeah, is that okay?”

“I mean, yeah. It works for the rules, and it actually suits you really well I think.”

“We’re cheating the system!” Harry cheered and Louis laughed at him. What a weird client Harry Styles was turning out to be, and what a weird year 2020 was shaping up to be too.

“Let’s call it for today Harry. I’m tired, I’ve been making you really do a lot of work today. Let’s go get something to eat.”

“Okay. That sounds good, what are we having?”

“I dunno. I was thinking we could order takeout or something.” Harry scowled at Louis, the man shrugged.

“Why don’t we just cook something?”

“I don’t cook Harry. Have you not noticed that since you moved in?”

“It’s not like you’ve spent a lot of time with me, Louis. We’ve managed to avoid each other pretty well.”

“I didn’t mean to avoid you, Harry.” How had they made things serious so quickly?

“I know. And I didn’t mean to avoid you either.”

“I haven’t had a flatmate in a long time. I think it’ll be good though. Honestly. I’m glad you’re here, even if we’re still just getting to know each other and it’s technically a professional relationship. I’m hoping we’ll be friends.”

Harry swallowed and looked away. He wanted to be friends with Louis Tomlinson too.

“Yeah. Sounds good. I’ll make lunch. Let’s go.”

~~~

“Did you play football as a kid?” Harry almost didn’t mind Louis talking through his food. They didn’t have much as far as groceries went, so Harry had thrown together a penne pasta with roasted tomatoes and peppers in hopes that they could discuss their menu options later.

“Of course I did! What British kid didn’t?”

“I dunno. I was thinking we could watch some old matches or something, after lunch?” Louis tried not to look expectantly at Harry.

“Um, sure. If you want. Or we could play.”

“Like one-on-one? You think you can best me?”

“I dunno. Never seen you play Tomlinson.”

“You might have. Ever watch the Doncaster Rovers?”

“They your team? I saw some of your pictures, it makes sense. You’re from Doncaster, yeah?”

“Yeah, they’re my team. I played with them. Just for a season.”

“No way!? That’s incredible!”

“I don’t know if I’d say it was incredible, but it was a proper fun time in my life. It was always one of my dreams as a kid, ya know?”

“Of course! Now we definitely need to play each other some time.”

“Okay, we’ll play a match together sometime.”

“Promise Tommo?”

“I promise, but you’ve got to stop calling me that,” Louis decided not to let Harry do the cleaning then, because he was worried that if he stayed still Harry might see how much he didn’t actually mind being called Tommo by him. So he started at the dishes quietly, eyes down

~~~

“It’ll be so quick! We just need to pop shop Louis. You can’t order out for every meal and we’re basically out of anything edible here. Just come with!”

Louis rolled his eyes but shut off the football watch he’d been watching, and sat on the floor to pull on his worn-out vans. Harry slipped the keys to Louis’ car off their hook and tossed them across the room to the now kneeling man.

“We’ve got to make it fast Harry. I have a phone call to make later this afternoon.”

“What? Business calls are more important than eating for you?”  
“I’m calling my family Harry.”

“Oh, right. Sorry mate,” Louis shrugged and started out to the car, letting Harry pass him so he could lock the door.

They didn’t talk much on their drive, rather they just let the radio play while Louis drove through the canyon. The warm wind blowing through the open windows, the sun starting to burn Harry’s arm that hung outside the car, moving with the music.

Louis pulled into a parking stall, turned off the car, and sighed.

“Harry we need to talk about something.” Harry felt an instant panic rise in his chest. “I think I may have insulted you at this grocery store at the beginning of March.”

“You insulted my avocados.”

“Yeah, well that’s because they’re bloody disgusting. Taste like dirt\, they do.”

“You’re a wanker Tomlinson.”

“We’re not buying avocados.”

“I can buy what I want to.” Harry looped his mask around his eyes and smiled when he realized that he wouldn’t be buying avocados. Not if Louis didn’t like them.

“Alright, green-eyed boy, what’s on the list? Only vegetables?”

“Just follow along Tommo,” Harry smiled, ruffed Louis’ already disheveled hair, and started shopping.

~~~

They’d gotten back to the house and while Harry put their groceries away Louis went into his office downstairs to make his phone calls home. Humming through some new song ideas, Harry could hear the muffled sound of Louis’ voice and he absently wondered when he would come back up. He didn’t have long to think about it though, because his own phone started ringing. It was his mum.

“Hey mum!” He opened the video call to see Anne Twist adjusting her reading glasses, dark hair falling out of what was probably once a tight bun. She was beautiful. And the sweetest mother anyone could ask for.

“Hold on! Let me get Gemma on the line!” Harry smiled watching his mother work through the technology on her phone. He watched his sister's face appear on the video call. He waved silently and his pajama bedecked sister who rolled her eyes at their mum.

“Okay! Sorry, I just wanted to be able to talk to both of my little ones before bed,” the was a glass of red wine on the table next to Anne, and Michael was talking softly in the background of Gemma’s video. Harry missed them so much. And it came at him so suddenly and so hard.

“I miss you,” he tried not to say it, but he ached.

“I miss you too Haz,” Gemma blew a kiss.

“How are you, Harry? I’ve been worried about you,” Anne siped from her glass, watching her little boy sigh and smile.

“I’m alright. Less lonely than I have been. Louis and I had a good couple of days working, and actually just hanging out. It was nice,” he shrugged, trying to explain a sensation that just didn’t make sense. Nothing made sense this year though, did it? A global pandemic, weird political stuff in the United States, not to mention all the chaos that already existed in the world and the current genocide in China everyone was turning a blind eye to.

“Less lonely Harry?” Gemma asked. He nodded and smiled. “You ever met that pretty dog walker?”

“That’s a story for a different time Gem,” Harry was trying to cover his chuckle and blush with a smile and some avoidant tactics. He was terrible at it.

“What happened?!” Gemma sat up straighter on her end of the camera, eyes wide and excited.

“Yes! Gemma was telling me about this. Go on Harry? If you want to, of course.” Anne tried not to push him but she wanted to know. He could tell.

“Well, it’s a little complicated. I know who he is now, but, um, I dunno. I don’t think we’d get along really. But, uh, he’s really kind, and I think that um, we could be friends I suppose.”

“Oh Harry! You are trying to avoid telling us about him! What’s his name?” Gemma kept poking, a bright, stilly smile on her face. He liked seeing that.

”Honestly it’s just, uh, complicated right now. It’s not like you can just ask people out for lunch, you know? Besides, I’ve got work to do. Louis and I are hammering out the details of my single. And I’ve been writing some other things. I dunno. It’s been kind of fun to just do music the last couple days.”

“Fine,” Gemma humphed and sat back smiling fondly at her little brother.

“And how’s Michael, Gemma?” Anne knew when to move the conversation along. Harry was grateful. Gemma talked about their quarantine, the different rules that the UK had that the US didn’t. It made Harry miss London. He missed home. His mind wandered to the next song he’d write, the next new thing he’d convince Louis to do, maybe he’d teach him to actually cook. He smiled thinking about it all, only half-listening to the conversation between his mum and sister.

“Shit,” Louis shouted, quickly followed by what sounded like punching a wall and throwing furniture, and several other profanities. All of it took Harry by surprise.

“I should go. I need to check on Louis. Love you mum, Gem,” they said goodbye and Harry left his dying phone on the kitchen counter, to stumble down the stairs to find Louis sitting on the floor. He was in his office, chair tipped over, holding his head in his hands.

“Lou?”

The defeated man jumped at Harry’s voice, then sighed his shoulders falling even further than they’d already hung.

“Louis? What’s happened?” Harry walked slowly into the room but stopped short when Louis looked up at him with a bleeding fist and tear stained face. “Louis! What’s happened? Are you alright?”

Louis just shook his head, as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Harry lowered himself to the floor next to the broken man, letting their shoulders touch gently. He didn’t want to overstep, but he didn’t want Louis to feel alone either.

“Louis, what happened? You were talking to your family?”

“I said goodbye to my mom Harry. I said goodbye.” It took Harry a moment to realize what Louis was saying. And he didn’t know how to respond. That kind of news would break anyone. And Louis was so far from home.

“I’m so sorry Louis. I -”

“I need some space, Harry. I need to get out of here,” Louis was suddenly scrambling to find his keys, and stuff his feet into his shoes. He’s pulled Harry’s on at first and might have laughed if he wasn’t holding back aching screams.

“Where are you going to go? How long will you be gone? Louis? Louis! Louis, I need you to talk to me.”

“Can’t Styles.”

“How will I know you’re safe?”

“I’ll be fine, I’m not your responsibility.” Harry was chasing up the stairs after Louis.

“But I am your friend!” Louis stopped, his hand on the frame of the front door. He didn’t look back. Just stood. The hot California breeze was coming in through the open door, and somehow Harry felt like the weather was being disrespectful of this man’s grief. Of his friends breaking heart.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning for sure. Don’t wait up.” And with that Louis was gone.

~~~

Harry sat at the bar of the counter, drinking the cheap beer Louis had insisted they buy at the story earlier. Dinner sat cold and crusting on the stovetop. How was he supposed to not worry about Louis? Not only was he the owner of the house he was staying at, and he had the only form of transportation that Harry even remotely had access to, but this was also his friend. Someone he cared about now. And Harry was scared for him. So he stayed there at the counter, trying not to watch the clock. And he prayed that his friend would come home to him soon.

~~~

Louis sat on beachside cliffs watching the waves crash into rocks below. The noise of it all drownd out the rest of the world while he replayed the memories of his mother holding him, singing to him, taking him to school when he missed the bus. Or reminding him that he never had anything to be embarrassed about, not their income, not their family, nothing. He thought about the times she would come watch him perform, or when she’d ask him to sing for the girls. And Louis let the tears fall. He was breaking, in a way he didn’t think could ever be mended.

There was no coming back from this kind of pain.

This kind of ache.

He let the roaring ocean muffle his screams too.


End file.
